Impulsos
by Rominita Lovegood
Summary: Cedric al recibir una invitación a la boda de Bill y Fleur,sus profundos sentimientos que siempre tuvo hacia ella salieron a la luz, pero al verla nuevamente una nueva sensación y nuevos deseos lo invadirán. Una lucha entre sus deseos y sus impulsos.


**Este fic se me acaba de ocurrir, pensaba en no escribirlo... pero con los fics me pasa que las ideas me torturan la mente, si no lo escribo enseguida después de noche no puedo dormir. Es algo muy extraño, pero bueno... si no fuera por eso demoraría siglos en escribir mis fics.**

**Cuerpo VS Mente**

Era una tarde veraniega. Cedric estaba leyendo el diario dentro del living de su casa cuando escuchó el ruido de un golpe contra su ventana. Se levantó, y vio a una lechuza volando que no paraba de golpear con su pico la ventana. Abrió y esta no se detuvo, lo que hizo que sus dedos se lastimen y hallan sangrado un poco. "Tonta lechuza" pensó. Le desató de sus patas una carta y luego la dejó ir. Luego de dejarla ir regresó a sentarse a su sillón donde estaba y la abrió cuidadosamente. Era un sobre en brillante papel lila que cada tanto lanzaba pequeñas chispitas y destellos del mismo color. Dentro del sobre había una tarjeta del mismo color que el sobre, pero en dos tonos más clara y que también lanzaba chispitas y destellos. No sabía quién la mandaba y qué decía, así que se puso a leerla, ésta decía:

_"Querido Cedric: Finalmente dos personas solas en el mundo se han encontrado y ahora se consideran ricos porque se tienen los unos a los otros, aquellas personas han decidido unirse aún más en sagrado matrimonio... El próximo sábado estarás invitado a presenciar la unión matrimonial de Fleur Isabelle Delacour y Bill Weasley, en la madriguera, a las 21 hs."_

En ese momento un montón de recuerdos de aquella chica invadieron su cabeza, y que le resultó imposible de quitar. "No puede ser..." Pensó. Él estaba enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio y jamás pudo olvidarla, en ese día había dejado de pensar en ella por un momento, pero el leer la invitación otra vez aquella chica semi veela tuvo que invadir su mente por completo. No podía ser cierto, primero trató de pensar que era mentira, que sólo era una pesadilla de la que debía despertar. Intentó lavarse la cara para intentar despertar, pero nada... aquello era la realidad.

A lo largo de los días que fueron pasando trató de no pensar en ello, pero finalmente llegó el día. Iba a ir, jamás rechazaría la invitación, pero decidió ir dos horas antes para decirle lo que sentía y descansar su mente. Nada cambiaría las cosas, ella se casaría igual, pero se sentiría más tranquilo de saber que ella sabía de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ese día, a las siete de la tarde ella estaba preparándose para su gran noche, estaba poniéndose su vestido e intentando hacer algo bonito con su cabello cuando de repente, Cedric apareció.

-Cedric, ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora? -Dijo ella.

-Lo sé, sé que faltan dos horas todavía, pero... antes de que des el sí, quería decirte algo.

-Está bien...

-No sé cómo decírtelo, pero... quiero que sepas que desde que te ví en Hogwarts, durante el torneo, yo comencé a sentir algo hacia tí. No sé si me entiendes, es lo que siento y nunca me atreví a hablarte por tonto nomás.

-Yo no sé qué decir, estoy sorprendida...

-Y no te culpo.

-Yo en su momento también sentí algo hacia tí, pero luego apareció Bill, nos enamoramos y hoy nos vamos a casar, lo siento, si lo hubieses dicho antes tal vez tú estés en lugar de Bill, pero yo lo amo a él y me casaré con él.

-Lo sé... sabía que lo que te diría no cambiaría las cosas, sólo quería que sepas lo que siento. Ahora les deseo suerte, mucha suerte.

-Gracias. -Él no respondió. Ella había cambiado mucho desde que estaba en el colegio durante el torneo de los tres magos. Estaba casi irreconocible, pero muy muy bella.

-Oh por Dios, estás tan hermosa... -Dijo mientras se acercó a ella.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Hablo en serio. -Dijo acercándose aún más. Estaba enamorado de ella, pero... al verla más hermosa que nunca se estremeció por completo. Esta vez la necesitaba, la deseaba. Su mente estaba completamente llena de ideas contradictorias. Por un lado su cuerpo le decía "Sí, sí, hazla tuya antes de que aparezca el novio", pero por otro lado su cerebro le decía "No, no debes, ni siquiera son novios, ella no te ama, no querrá y no debes si no quiere, si hubieses dicho las cosas antes ahora podrías" -¡Es cierto!

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada... -Ya no podía más, la deseaba tanto que si hacía caso a su mente, enloquecería, realmente enloquecería. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó por la cintura, acercando su cuerpo contra el suyo y la besó con dulzura. Pero Fleur en lugar de resistirse, siguió el beso sin pensar en Bill por ese momento.

Ambos continuaron besándose. Lo más sorprendente fue que ella no mostró nigún tipo de resistencia, seguía besándolo como si se tratase de Bill. Él la atrajo aún más hacia sí de manera que ambos cuerpos quedaron pegados y sólo la ropa que llevaban puesta los separaba. La excitación de Cedric se hacía cada vez más evidente, ella podía sentirlo entre sus piernas, podía sentir el miembro de su compañero, producto de la gran excitación.

Fleur mientras acariciaba el cuello de Cedric con sus dedos, jugaba con sus manos con el cabello del chico. Él mientras acariciaba sus piernas por debajo del vestido. El cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció por completo al sentir las manos del castaño acariciando sus piernas, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aquellas caricias fueron haciéndose cada vez más firmes.

Sus labios, que besaban apasionadamente los de Cedric fueron bajando lentamente hasta su cuello provocando gemidos de su parte. Él subió aún más sus manos y acarició las caderas de la chica, mientras la atraía todavía más contra las suyas. Ahora, mientras esta vez él besaba el cuello de la chica, se dedicó a acariciar sus glúteos. Esto hizo que la semi veela gimiera de placer.

Los labios del ex campeón de Hogwarts volvieron a rozar los labios de la rubia, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, volvió a atraerla contra sí, dejándose caer sobre la cama de Fleur quedando él encima de ella.

Cedric comenzó a desprender con lentitud y de a poco el cierre del vestido de Fleur, a medida que éste bajaba más y más, dejaba más y más que ver. Ella comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa de su compañero. Luego él agarró con un poco de fuerza ambos de sus brazos y los colocó en el cinturón de su pantalón como insinuando a que ella se lo quite, lo cual respondió rápidamente, dejándolo cubierto sólo con un ajustado bóxer color azul marino. Ella algo nerviosa metió su mano dentro del bóxer, podiendo tocar el miembro completamente erecto de él.

Por la gran excitación se hechó encima de la rubia, presionando más y más su pubis contra el de ella, lo que causó fuertes gemidos de placer por parte de ambos. Su sexo estaba palpitante, sentía un gran ardor incontrolable e insoportable.

Cedric terminó de quitarle el vestido y lo arrojó al suelo. Ahora Fleur estaba desnuda por completo. Ambos voltearon sobre la cama, ahora era ella quien estaba arriba de él, dejándole ver sus grandes y sexies curvas. Él comenzó a acariciar su cintura, presionando fuertemente sus dedos y luego éstos lograron tocar los pezones de la chica. Ella gimió y comenzó a acariciar con sus manos y su lengua el pecho de él.

Él gimió debido a la gran excitación y sus manos comenzaron a masajear los grandes pechos de la semi veela, ella comenzó a moverse sensualmente sobre su cuerpo. Él ya no soportaba más y cruzó sus brazos para evitar tocarla, pero así duró unos pocos segundos y rápidamente se arrodilló, la dio vuelta boca abajo, con ambas manos abrió sus nalgas con intención de penetrarla allí mismo. Ella se sorprendió ante el arranque del chico y mostró algo de resistencia.

Cedric bajó algo más con su cuerpo para esta vez dirigir su boca al sexo de Fleur. Ella gemía incontrolablemente al sentir la lengua de su compañero dentro de ella. Él continuó y luego comenzó a pasar su lengua por cada rincón del cuerpo de su compañera, hasta llegar nuevamente hacia su boca. Ella no lo soportaba más y presionaba sus dedos contra el cabello de Cedric.

-Ya no lo soporto más... quiero sentirte... dentro mío. -Dijo la semi veela.

Él no esperó a que ella repitiera la frase y se quitó su bóxer, la única prenda que lo cubría, se acopló sobre el cuerpo de ella y lo dejó hundirse en su rubia. A partir de ese momento ambos sintieron la más plena conexión de todas, una conexión que los enloquecía a ambos. Ahora estaban totalmente juntos, literalmente.

Ella gimió fuertemente, no le importó que la casa no esté completamente vacía, pero aún así nadie supo que estaba Cedric allí, y nadie escuchó los gemidos de ambos. Después de un tiempo, los gemidos se amplificaron y agravaron notoriamente y la necesidad de explorar más dentro de ella lo embargó; la embistió con rudeza, salvajemente.

Los dos chicos gemían cada vez más frenéticamente, sus movimientos se descontrolaron. Él podía sentir el aumento del calor y la humedad en Fleur. Hasta que en un momento ambos gritaron frenéticamente y como nunca. Los gemidos de ambos resonaron por las paredes de la habitación. Cada uno estaba perdido en el cuerpo del otro.

-Valla... -Dijo Cedric respirando agitadamente. Ella no respondió. -Y todavía falta para que Bill llegue. -Ella sonrió, pero no respondió palabra alguna. -Él se levantó, se vistió y regresó a su casa despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente. Ella se dio una ducha, se volvió a poner el vestido y se hizo un bonito peinado semirecogido.

Cuando llegó el momento de la boda, ella dio el sí a Bill, pero mientras tanto, mientras el sacerdote hablaba, ella miraba sonriente a Cedric, con una mirada especial. Por algo será ¿No?

**Y fin... ¿Qué les pareció? Sí, reconozco que no es el mejor fic del mundo, reconozco que no soy una buena escritora, aún así espero que les haya gustado y me hayan dejado un comentario sobre si les gustó o no. **


End file.
